Data collection systems can collect a large volume of data. Depending on the data source and sampling, the volume of data can overwhelm the ability to analyze the data. Charts and graphs can be limited by the size and resolution of the user interface and system display. Real time data accumulation exacerbates these difficulties, leading to a densely packed chart.
Persons reviewing the data set may desire a high level view of the data or a subset of the data, or alternately a detailed perspective of a data subset. Rendering engines can help but can have difficulty identifying individual data points on a chart.
It is therefore a challenge to develop a method to display graphical data to overcome these, and other, disadvantages.